The Marriage Stone Ending
by StickieBun
Summary: This is my own rendition to an ending of Josephine Darcy fan fiction The Marriage Stone. I am not her, and this is how I think the seemingly abandoned fan fiction ends... More inside in the disclaimer.
1. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: This is my own rendition to an ending of Josephine Darcy of 's fan fiction The Marriage Stone. I am not her, and this is how I think the seemingly abandoned fan fiction ends. Should she ever return to the internet to finish her High-quality story, I guarantee it will be better than this and I will praise her as she deserves. I have started where JDarcy has left off and I have attempted to mimic her style best I could, Though I do not mean to insult her! The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the other characters not from the books belong to JDarcy. No money is being made off this piece of continued fiction.

Please read the first 77 chapters First. It is in my favorites if you want to find it faster.

Warning!: This is a Harry Potter/Severus Snape Slash fic. Don't like it? Leave. Rated M for mature (As set by JDarcy) Other pairings include Ron/Hermione, Draco/Charlie, and Sirius/Remus.

Chapter 78 From the Darkness

The Darkness pressed against Harry's eyes, making him wonder if he had somehow gone blind until he looked downwards at his feet. The glowing leylines that stretched out over and within the earth glowed faintly in the unnatural darkness. It was the darkness surrounding him engulfed any light that may have normally cast it away. Harry could barely see the path he stood upon, he could feel nothing, hear nothing, and he was unsure if he was moving forward with the strides of his legs or simply standing still. Direction had abandoned him, the ravens were no longer on his shoulders whispering to him the world's secrets. Alone, he began to panic, why had he come here? Why did he not listen to the Ravens? They had never stirred him wrong in the months that they had appeared to him.

He paused, focusing only on his thoughts, Voldemort. Voldemort had done some terrible secret… a spell. Harry's mind pressed harder to focus on that fact and it all had come flooding back. Everyone in Hogwarts had fallen, no, not just Hogwarts, Britian… no the Earth. Harry's eyes widened, Voldemort had cursed the entire world and Harry had come here to save everyone. He remembered two groups, one seemed to be easy to awaken… but the others, what had happened to them? Had he saved them? He couldn't remember. The Ravens had told him he couldn't. And why couldn't he? Had he not been able to save the first group of souls he had sensed falling? Had the Ravens meant that he simply was not strong enough? Had he run out of strength and power? Sadness took him as he realized he no longer could sense those he hadn't saved yet. He had failed them. "I'm sorry…" he sobbed before he noticed that he could not hear his voice. Alarmed, he clutched at his throat. He needed to get out of this darkness, it now frightened him, it was bitter.

Shaking, Harry took off running, not knowing if he was heading in the right direction or even moving at all. Nothing was familiar. Nothing called to him. Not even his own magic was guiding him. Tears welled up and fell from his green eyes and his mouth desperately formed the silent words "Help! Please help me!" over and over as he ran, fear building and inundating his mind and heart. Harry's footing slipped and he fell. He knew he was falling because the Leyline he had been on was getting further away from him.

Despair gripped him, He should just give up. He had done all he could, saved all he could. Voldemort had been right in a way. Kings die for their people. But it was not his people who killed him. It was Voldemort. Voldemort had won. But what if Voldemort had been affected by his own spell? Had Harry also saved him? No matter how he looked at it, he felt as if Voldemort now was free to destroy the world in his twisted way of saving it. Harry could no longer stop him. He was no longer alive. His mind then turned to other things, if he was dead, would he see his parents again? Would they be proud of him? Would they be disappointed? Did he even have the right to stand before them?

A bright glint caught his eye and he twisted his body as he fell—or floated, He still did not know if he was moving or not. A green and red cloud floated towards him, warming the space around him and bringing comfort. Harry's heart calmed and he reached out to touch the cloud that seemed familiar. His fingers made contact and the cloud expanded, engulfing Harry. Then his body jerked and he felt himself being pulled…. Somewhere. He could only assume it was out of the Darkness. The Ravens had reappeared on his shoulders and began to whisper to him once again, "It's time. You have done all you can here, its time."

"Home?" Harry asked, pleased that he could again hear his own voice.

One of the Ravens seemed to nod at him, "It's time."

Severus clutched Harry's hand silently as he watched Albus and Poppy work on bringing his Bond-mate back. Dumbledore pressed Harry's heart stone over the boy's heart with his wand, muttering spells under his breath. For once the sight of Harry's bear chest did not excite him, it worried him. His Bond-mate had gotten so pale and lifeless. If it weren't for the fact that the boy's chest was weakly raising and falling, he'd think Harry had died.

He had been so excited when he had gotten the idea of using the Heartstone to lead Harry back to him, but it was taking too long. Nearly a week too long, and Albus looked exhausted, not wanting to pull out from searching for Harry. Severus had tried taking over for the man, but even after his magic had replenished itself, he found his hands would shake too much to do much good. He looked down at his Bond-mate's pale face and stroked his cheek again, "It's time to wake up, Harry, time to come back to us." He whispered, urging his words to help fish Harry out of whatever place his mind was in. His long potion-stained fingertips touched something wet, tears, Harry was silently crying.

Severus leapt to his feet, "It's working." He gasped out, "He's… crying."

His words caught the attention of the others in the room and soon he was flanked by Sirius and Remus as they too looked in hope at the trails of salty water running down the boy's face and into his messy hair. Sirius smiled and gave Severus an approving pat on the shoulder, "I was starting to think your idea was utterly ridiculous." He admitted.

Severus gave a small smile, not wanting to admit he had been about to give up hope as well. He looked up at Poppy as she started scanning Harry again and her deepening frown made him stiffen, "Poppy?"

"His brain-waves seem to be going…. Haywire. He should be calming…"

Harry's body started shaking and thrashed around violently, his mouth opened in a silent scream before in a rough, dry voice he started blaring "Help! Please help me!"

Startled, Severus didn't know what to do. He fought the urge to push Albus aside so that he could comfort Harry, but looking around, Albus seemed like the only person who knew what to do. The old man's eyes were focused, his lips pressed together in a thin line as he continued his work. Then there was silence, and Harry's body relaxed once again. Moments later Albus released the spell and allowed himself to collapse in the chair behind him. He looked up at the others in the room who stared at him questionably, and gave them all a small smile and a nod of his head.

Poppy did a few quick scans and sighed in relief, "Both his magical core and his brain waves appear to be normal, though drained. He is simply asleep."

"Thank Merlin." Severus muttered, sitting back down, overcome with relief.

"Now you all need sleep." Poppy said after a moment, off to bed with all four of you." She shooed.

"I do not intend to leave his side." Severus said.

"Then you can stay as long as you sleep." She sighed, too tired herself to fight. She had spent every waking moment making rounds of the Muggles sleeping in the castle then coming to make scans of Harry to make sure his condition hadn't worsened. She shoved a potion into his hands, "And I expect you to drink that as proof." The rest of you, out, go to bed. You too Albus…. especially you. You look like the walking dead."

Albus yawned, "I won't fight you, Poppy."

Sirius and Remus opened the door and paused before leaving, "I expect you to wake us if he wakes." Sirius said.

"I will only do such a think if I think you have gotten enough sleep by then! If he wakes he'll be here when you awaken later."

"But Harry has been unconscious for a week!" Sirius objected.

"And you have all been awake for a week." Poppy countered, her hands on her hips.

"We…."

"Naps don't count! Out. Get some proper sleep."

"But I feel fine."

"Sirius," Remus took a hold of the man's arm, "We all need proper rest. Think of how Harry would feel if he awoke to see us all looking like we'll drop like flies at any second.

Sirius sighed, "Fine, But I get to be the first to prank the fat boy when he wakes up."

Remus laughed softly as he lead his mate out of the room, followed shortly by Albus. Poppy turned to Severus and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Severus sighed and gulped down the sleeping potion in his hands. "Thank you, Poppy." He said as the potion started taking effect, working with his already sleepy body.

Poppy looked satisfied and left, closing the door behind her. Severus fell asleep gently holding Harry's hand.

Harry woke up to a splitting headache and an aching body. Groaning, He opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around him he found himself in a private room in the Hospital wing, Bright morning sunlight streaming through the single window. He looked down at himself, staring at the glove on his left hand, wondering briefly as to what it was, then he looked at the man holding his right. Harry smiled, using his gloved hand to push the locks of messy black hair out of his Bond-mate's face. He didn't stir, but Harry was surprised when the sleeping man had responded to his touch by muttering Harry's name. Harry smiled and thought about leaning forward to kiss the man's cheek, but decided against it when his body objected with pain when he started to move.

The door opened slowly and Anna Granger walked in and smiled wide at him, "Harry! So good to see you awake at last!"

"Mrs. Granger?" Harry was confused, "What are you…?"

The kind Muggle laughed, "You saved me, Harry. And I'm here to help save others."

Harry frowned, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Harry," The woman walked around to Harry's side and sat in one of the empty chairs, "_He_ attacked us all, the world, I mean. And you saved us, You woke everyone who had even the slightest magic. However, the Muggles can not be awoken, they need to just wake up on there own."

"But, you are a Muggle… Hermione is a Muggle born…"

Anna smiled, "That's what I thought too. It turns out that my husband and I are squibs. We have a magical core, though we can not use magic. So you were able to wake us. The others will be asleep for two months if I remember correctly."

Harry looked at her in horror, "But they'll die before they awaken!"

Anna smiled again, "Wizards, Witches, and Squibs all over the world have began to collect Muggles and have been giving them medical attention, keeping them alive. We are hosting quite a number of Muggles here in this castle as well. Sadly, we could not save everyone, and we can not save everyone, but we are saving every sleeping Muggle we can. It was all Hermione's idea." The woman boasted, "And the other countries have all followed her lead once they found that you would approve."

Harry smiled gently; it was good to know that casualties would be far less than he had hoped for…. Those souls he had failed were not doomed. "What about Voldemort?"

"Everything has been silent…." The woman said after flinching, "He has not yet acted or revealed that he knows that his spell has been countered." She gave him another kind smile and gave him a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Harry admitted, "And my head is killing me."

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she'll have a potion or spell for you." The woman disappeared through the door for a moment then was back with not just the mediwitch, but also with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco, all of whom grinned at him as they gathered around his bed.

"Harry!" they all exclaimed happy to see there friend.

"Shh, you'll wake him." Harry said, nodding to Severus, "I suspect he needs the sleep."

"That he does." Madam Pomfrey stated, "The man refused to leave your side all week."

"Week?" Harry asked, "Have I been gone that long?" his question earned him sad nods from everyone.

Madam Pomfrey scanned over Harry quickly, "Well, you seem to be on your way to making a complete recovery." She said taking the red glove off his hand, "Anna said you said you had a headache?"

"And my body aches as well." Harry nodded slowly.

The woman flicked her wand and a potion floated over to her, "Drink this. Then I'd like to keep you here for a few hours to make sure you are fit enough to leave."

Harry drank the potion and smiled when he felt the pain in his body start to subside, "So, what did I miss this week? Mrs. Granger said that the Magic world is saving the Muggles?" he asked after the adults left the students alone with the sleeping Potions Master.

"Not much." Ron said, "Mostly we have been collecting Muggles and Squibs who now know that they are squibs. Most of the muggles here are related to the muggle born students. It was all 'Mione's idea. Bloody brilliant."

"And we have been making potions, and a ton of research has been the subject of every class. Classes aren't normal right now. We are all working to help the world out of this situation. And of course we have been looking for any signs of Voldemort, though none have turned up yet." Hermione said.

"Wait… Families? Is… Are the Dursleys here?"

Harry's fellow students looked at each other before Ginny answered, "Yeah, they are."

Harry smiled with relief, they might not like him, but they were his family, and he did worry about them.

"I don't know why you look so relieved!" Draco spoke up.

Harry looked at the Slytherin, "What?"

"That sort of Muggle seems to deserve the discrimination my mother and Father taught me to show Muggles and Mu—Muggleborns. If they are all the same as your Aunt that is. Nasty woman, she is. Has the nerve to treat us all like dirt, even when we are saving her fat family's life!" he spat.

Harry blinked a few times as Draco's words settled in his mind, "Aunt Petunia… is a Squib?"

"Seriously! How did you live with them? I would have cursed them long ago for treating me in such a way. She even called us all 'Freaks!' Imagine! Freaks!" Draco continued, "At least my mother and father would respect people they looked down on to their faces… well, most of the time anyway."

Harry laughed, "Just ignore her, She's always been like that."

"But the woman is just so-"

"She's my mother's sister." Harry said, "And the woman who I grew up looking at as a mother figure, even if she didn't want me."

His words seemed to halt the Slytherin's complaints, "Can we throw things at her?" he asked after a pause.

Harry and his Gryffindor friends burst into laughter, "Sure, you can throw things at her." Harry grinned, "And My Uncle Vernon and Dudley too, once they wake up. I'd suggest shoes."

Draco grinned, "You know, Gryffindors aren't that bad."

"You mean you have been married to one since February and you are just figuring this out?" Ron asked.

A soft moan interrupted the conversation between the students as Severus stirred.

"Well, I think we should all get back to helping Madam Pomfrey with her morning rounds before breakfast." Hermione smiled, "See you later Harry." She pushed the others towards the door as the Potions master sat up and rubbed the inner corners of his eyes before looking at Harry.

Harry smiled at his Bond-mate, "Good Morning, Severus."

"Harry." The man's face lit up before leaning forward to bring Harry into a hug.

"I'm sorry to worry you." Harry said, hugging back, not wanting to let go of the warmth the man gave him in that moment.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough for Mrs. Granger, and my friends to tell me what has happened in the past week with Muggles and Voldemort. Long enough to find out you haven't left my side all the while I was lost in that Darkness." Harry was disappointed when his Bond-mate pulled away from the embrace.

"Darkness?"

Harry shook his head, "It's hard to explain. It was dark, and quiet, cold. I guess I thought I was dead. What I don't understand is how I got out."

Severus pointed to the heartstone around his neck, "We used this to help guide you back to us.

Harry looked at him confused, "But, Heart stones don't do anything… and I didn't sense myself, I sensed you."

Harry watched as his Bond-mate looked startled, then smiled gently, pleased with what he had heard, The older man leaned forward once again and planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry couldn't help but smile into the kiss. His body began to react to the man's touch, he leaned in closer, snaking his arms around Severus' shoulders and stringing his fingers through his hair. His lips parted, allowing the man's tongue in to dance with his. Harry breathed in the man's intoxicating scent, sensing the magic beneath his skin. Harry's heart leapt when he felt the man's hands on his back and arms, pulling him even closer before slowly ending the kiss. But the man did not back away; he stayed close staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt his face flush, "Sorry." He muttered.

Severus looked perplexed, "Sorry?"

"I missed our date." Harry whispered.

Severus gave a small laugh and kissed Harry on the forehead before leaning back in his seat, "We will just have to reschedule it for this Friday then."

Petunia fumed as she sat at the "Squib" table in the large dinning hall for lunch. She had been glad when a table had been set up for the normal people who had been brought to the freakish school. She had been tricked, tricked into letting those criminals bring her and her nice normal family to this place. They had said if they didn't her beloved son and husband would die. But what have they done? Put them in a bed and left them! She had gone to see them every day and there was still no normal medical equipment to be seen. She took a bite of the tasteless food that seemed to magically appear on the table each meal. She hadn't trusted the food but her search for the kitchens had only succeeded in getting herself lost. Eventually she had to eat the food she didn't trust.

The school her disgusting nephew attended turned out to be even freakier than she had imagined it would be. The other normal people who sat around her seemed captivated by the place, everything from the floating candles and talking, moving paintings to the invisible ceiling overhead. But she knew better, she was not seduced by the freakish place. Though she did have to admit that whoever did the cleaning and laundry in the dorms she was forced to live in did know the proper way to do things. The only other plus she had found in the castle was the fact that she had not yet seen her filthy nephew yet. The longer she didn't have to see him the better. Though she did hear his name throughout the castle. But then again, there were the owls! The filthy and probably diseased birds swooping in every morning dropping mail onto the tables. How could they eat like that? It disgusted her to have them swooping overhead as she ate.

"So, what house is your kid in?" A man in a suit and a white medical jacket that sat across from her asked everyone at the table, "My daughter is in Gryffindor. Though she told me in a letter that the sorting hat had thought of putting her in Ravenclaw." He boasted.

"You must be Hermione Grainger's father. My son has written to me about all of Harry Potter's friends. He looks up to them all, but mostly Hermione. He's in Ravenclaw, and you know how Ravenclaws are, always looking for knowledge. He wrote me that she was a very smart young woman."

The man, Mr. Granger grinned, "Yes, Hermione's my pride."

"My twins both got the letter when they turned eleven last year. Linda was sorted into Hufflepuff, but Lenard was put into Gryffendor." A woman boasted, obviously proud of the fact that she had somehow spawned two freaks.

"My Fourteen year old got sorted into Slytherin, though he wrote to my wife and I not to tell anyone that we were Muggles."

Silence filled the table for a second or two, "Slytherin? Are you sure? I heard from my Daughter that Slytherins hate Muggles and Muggleborns." Said one man.

"I heard something similar from my son." Another man offered.

Petunia huffed, "Imagine! Them looking down on us? The nerve!"

The table looked at her, "And what of your child? What house is he or she in?" asked Mr. Granger.

Petunia puffed out her chest in both pride and annoyance, "My son is a nice normal outstanding young man. He attends Smeltings High! My Nephew, however, attends this…school" she spat out the word as she found it hard to consider this place a school, "My Husband and I got stuck with the boy after my 'perfect' sister and her husband got themselves blown up by whatever it is this so-called school teaches its students."

The people around her exchanged a weary look, as if they weren't sure on if they should continue their stupid conversation.

"Well, what house is your Nephew in, then?" One woman asked.

Petunia huffed, "Why would I know that? I never read any of his stupid letters he sent home the first few months he was here six years ago, and I won't have him speak of such abnormal things in my house. The boy can't behave. And I know why! Bad blood!"

The people around her scooted away as she stiffly resumed eating the tasteless food on her plate. She didn't know why they had to talk of things like this now. The first few days they had talked about normal things, like what they did for a living in the normal world.

The doors opened and a group of people entered. Petunia couldn't help but turn to look at who had just entered the Hall, disrupting everyone's lunch. As she turned to look the Hall burst into defining cheers. Even the freak-obsessed normal people that sat around her leapt to their feet and joined in the cheering. She strained her neck, with cheers like that it must mean that the freaks have finally woken the normal people. She stood up, hoping to catch a glimpse of her family.

What she saw brought a scowl to her Face. Standing in the doorway was Harry Potter, looking smug as he was surrounded with other freaks like him and a tall dark man she had never seen before stood next to him. The two criminals who had fetched her and her family were behind him, beaming at the crowd, and two armored men who looked like Vikings flanked the group. They stepped in the room further and Sirius Black leaned over, whispering into Harry's ear. Harry Nodded and raised a hand, silencing the Hall.

"Please!" He said in a loud powerful voice that startled Petunia, "I haven't won the House Cup yet this year. Wait until I catch that snitch before you cheer for me. As for now, I'd rather just get to lunch. I'm starving, haven't had lunch in a week."

"You wish, Potter! That cup is Slytherin's this year." A blond boy in the group of students next to Harry said.

The room laughed and sat back in there seats, but still gave Harry smiles and comments as he passed them, walking over to a table and sitting down with the other students in red that stood with him. The adults all walked to the head table and the blond student in green sat down at a different table all together.

She scoffed at the respect her Nephew got from all the other freaks. Disgusting. Though, if the boy hadn't eaten in a week than that was good. It meant that someone in the god-forsaken castle knew how to punish the boy.

Another woman in a medical coat sat down next to Mr. Granger, giving a smile to everyone, "He awoke this morning." She announced, "I'm so glad that Harry is ok."

"He had us worried," Mr. Granger nodded, "Harry looked so close to death all week."

Petunia scoffed, glad he was ok? The boy was almost dead? Why hadn't they just let him die? It'd solve all her problems! "What's so important about him anyway? My Nephew is nothing special! Not even comparable to my Dudley."

Everyone who had heard her looked at her in horror, and one woman stood up looking like she would strike her, "Harry Potter saved our lives! If he hadn't woken us all up we'd still be asleep! And we could not help the Muggles who are still asleep! We all, every human in the world, magic or not, would be dead! He's your nephew? Where is your pride? Your support? That boy, from what I have heard from my son, has risked his life year after year to stop You-know-who from killing everyone! You should be worried for him!"

"Worried for some freak? You must be joking!" Petunia exploded, her appetite gone. She slammed her napkin down on the table before her and turned on her heel, marching out of the Dining Hall.

Petunia looked around, what way had it been to the Dorm rooms that she had to stay in? The stairs were never the same. They changed. One minuet they lead up and to the left, the next down and to the right. It was never the same way to find the stupid painting of a Fat man in the most obnoxious yellow dress she had ever seen, holding a rat of all things in his lap. The painting, like all the others she had seen could move and talk, but for him to open the door she had to say Toaster of all things! They had been told that the password had been changed so that they could remember it more easily. She sighed and chose a staircase that headed downwards.

She wandered for a wile before deciding that the painting was not this way and she turned around to find that there were no stairs to be found.

"Squib Lost? Dobby will Help Squib find her way!"

"Don't call me that you-" Petunia had turned to see the most hideous creature she had ever seen. Her scolding tone turned into a scream.


	2. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Potions Classes

Harry finished eating, glad that everyone had allowed him to eat in peace. As he ate, his friends filled him in on exactly what each class did to help out.

Harry stood up, "Well, if we have Herbology next I need to go get my supplies for harvesting potion supplies. I'll meet you all out at the Greenhouse."

He left the Great Hall and made his way down to the Dungeons.

"Get away! Get away you filthy beast!" familiar sounding shrieks reached his ears as he neared the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Please! Dobby is a good elf! Dobby only trying to help!"

Harry took off running and rounded the corner to see his Aunt cowering away from Dobby.

"Aunt Petunia! It's ok, Dobby is just a House elf. He's harmless."

"Master Harry Potter! Dobby tried to help her find her way back to Hufflepuff."

Harry smiled down at Dobby, "I know, Dobby, but she seems scared of you. I'll show her the way, could you go get my Herbology things please? I'll need them for class."

"Dobby will go get Master Harry's school bag." Dobby nodded his head and disappeared.

Harry looked at his Aunt who sneered down her nose at him. "Hello, Aunt Petunia."

"Boy." She sneered.

Harry sighed, he had hopped that his Aunt would have changed after everything that had happened, but the tone in her voice told him clearly that it hadn't, "The Hufflepuff house is this way." He said pointing the way and starting to walk.

Petunia followed, but it didn't take her long to start talking, "When are your people going to stop waving sticks around over Vernon and Dudley's beds and start giving them proper medical attention?" she demanded, "When will they fix whatever you people have done to them so we can get back to our normal lives away from you freaks?"

"Aunt Petunia, I promise you that Madam Pomfrey is giving them the best care. It is just going to take time before they awaken."

Petunia huffed, "Best care? These freaks are centuries behind us! There is no sign of modern life anywhere. No technology. They don't even have a phone."

"We don't have things like that here because we have no use for them."

"Owls! Magic! You people are disgusting."

"It's just our way of life, Aunt Petunia."

"Where are your glasses, boy?" the woman asked suddenly, "You better not be wasting money on contact lenses! Don't think I'll pay for it."

"Glasses? I don't need them anymore." Harry admitted, "I got a potion to fix my eyesight for Christmas."

"Who would give you anything? Vernon and I gave you more than you deserved, Ungrateful brat."

"As hard as it may be for you to believe, I do have friends and people I consider family who all care for me. And this year I have started to learn that maybe, just a bit, I do deserve a little happiness in my life."

"Well, we'll have to fix that. When you come back for the Summer you will be confined to the cupboard! I can see how the use of Dudley's extra bedroom has spoiled you!"

"I won't be going back to Privet Drive, ever." Harry snapped, turning around to face her. As he did she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, forcing his head to turn violently from the force.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Harry stood quietly for a moment, looking at the ground, his cheek stinging. Nothing had changed. Even though she was in his home she still would treat him like she always had. It wasn't right. His friends, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and even Severus all had taught him that.

"You ungrateful freak. Don't think you can get away from your punishment. You are still under age. Still in my custody. You will be returning to my house."

"No, I won't." Harry hissed and looked up at her, anger flaring in his eyes, "I'm an Adult, even though I am not yet seventeen!"

"Eighteen!"

"SEVENTEEN!" Harry shouted, "Wizards become of age at seventeen."

"You are Sixteen, Boy."

"Yes, but I'm a married man! And by marriage I am legally an Adult and therefore I am no longer in your custody."

"Who would marry you?"

"You'd be surprised on how popular I am here, Aunt Petunia." Harry said, continuing to lead his Aunt to the main floor.

"That just goes to show you how stupid you kind are! Especially whomever this girl is. She must be pretty desperate, A total-"

Harry spun around and slapped his aunt, cutting her off, "Pick on me all you want, I'm used to it. But don't ever say anything about my Bond-mate!"

Petunia was silent, but fury was quickly building in her face. A year ago, Harry would have coward and would have tried to run from his Aunt when she looked at him like that, but he held his ground.

"You-ungrateful-little-freak!" she screeched, grabbing the front of Harry's robes and reeling back to deliver a blow. A hand shot out and grabbed Petunia's wrist. Startled, Petunia dropped Harry and turned to look at the man who had stopped her. Harry stepped to the side to look around his aunt to find that Severus had come to his rescue.

Severus looked madder than Harry had ever seen him, his deep black eyes ablaze. Harry felt his face flush, the man looked amazing, standing tall and looking down at the proud woman darkly. "I would think twice about striking Harry If I were you."

"And who are you?" Petunia sneered back, "What gives you the right to touch me? To order me around?"

"What gives you the right to harm my Bond-mate in any way, Petunia Dursley?"

"A-aunt Petunia, This is Professor Severus Snape."

"Well! Unhand me now before my Husband and I sue you!"

"I asked you what gives you the right to lay hand on Harry." Severus demanded again.

"The Boy is my Nephew. He's under my custody."

"The young man is my Bond-mate. And he's my responsibility."

"Bond-mate, bond-mate, bond-mate! What the hell is with all these bonds I hear about? It means nothing! You can't tell me that-"

"When I say that Harry Potter is my Bond-mate, I mean of coarse that he and I are married." Severus Hissed, "Your claim of him is void. You have no right to touch him in any way."

"Married? Petunia turned to look from Severus to Harry and back again. "So, the freak's a Queer as well?"

"If you dare say anything about my Bond-mate again, I swear I will curse you, your son, and your husband so bad you would beg Harry to counter it!"

Harry watched in stunned silence, not knowing if he should speak or move.

"Now, the other squibs are up those steps and through the first passage on your left. I suggest you hurry to them." Severus said, releasing her.

Petunia rushed away with a sour look on her face and Severus turned to look at Harry Gently, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry looked at him in a stunned silence, he had never seen anyone stand up against any of the Dursleys before, he had expected that his Bond-mate would have defended him against the Dursleys, Severus had, after all stood up for him against Draco Malfoy even back when they still hated each other. But he hadn't expected Severus to display so much power. Harry had felt Severus' magic vibrating in anger. He suspected that with Severus' magically amplified anger, Aunt Petunia had been frightened more than she had let on.

"Harry?"

Harry shook the thoughts from his head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Severus didn't look convinced, his dark eyes focused on Harry's cheek. Harry touched it gently, wondering if she had left a mark. His movement seemed to confirm what had happened for Severus, the Potions master stepped forward and pulled Harry to his chest.

"Sorry, Harry." He whispered in a smooth voice.

Harry frowned, why was he apologizing? He hadn't done anything, in fact, the man had rescued him from a painful encounter with his Aunt.

"Harry, Do Muggles have something against marriage between two members of the same gender?" Severus' question threw Harry off again, his mind abandoning his current thought path for a new one.

"Some do." Harry nodded, "Muggles grow up thinking that romance can only be between a man and a woman. Though lately Homosexual and Bisexual Muggles have been more open about it, though they are still…. Treated differently." He explained.

"That's why you objected to our Marriage because I was a man." He muttered.

"Sorry." Harry muttered back, looking away.

Severus opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when Dobby appeared holding Harry's school bag.

"Dobby bring Master Harry Potter's things."

Harry took his bag from the House elf and smiled, "Thank you Dobby." The House elf beamed before disappearing again.

"I should get to class. I already have missed too much school this year." Harry said.

Severus looked like he didn't want to let Harry leave, but finally he nodded, "I need to see the Damage that Charlie Weasley has done to my Potions classes over the past week."

They paused before turning away from each other and walking towards their separate classrooms.

Severus had been pleased to see that Harry had a large appetite and that no one had interrupted the boys meal like Hermione had a week prior. Things seemed to be turning around for once, Harry was finally awake and things around the school were finally getting back to normal, despite the fact that the Hospital ward and all the empty rooms around it were filled with sleeping Muggles and Squibs were wandering about the castle, easily amused by every other thing they saw. They had been in the castle for a week but he still saw a few squibs pass their hands under the floating candles trying to discover what was holding them up.

He glanced over at the table that had been set up for the castle's Squib guests in time to see a sour looking woman with high cheekbones stand up and throw her napkin onto her plate before marching proudly out of the room.

Remus leaned over towards him, "That's Harry's Aunt Petunia." He explained, "We have been trying to keep an eye on her. She even provoked Pomona Sprout to yank a Mandrake seedling from it's pot to knock her out when we tried to have the woman help harvest potion ingredients. I think I heard something about her being insulted to be around such a dirty and out of date woman."

"Oh, she was very vocal about it." Sirius nodded, "I was there, Poor Pomona tried her hardest to keep her sweet, demure, attitude, but the woman insulted her pride as a woman. Petunia screeched in horror before being knocked out from the Mandrake's cry. The woman knows how to get under skin."

"Let's hope she doesn't run into Harry anytime soon." Severus sighed, he didn't want to know how such an encounter would affect his Bond-mate. It could cause Harry to pull back into his protective shell.

Sirius shoved the last of his roll into his mouth and stood up, patting Severus on the back as he walked towards a three squib children who were staring in awe at the enchanted ceiling. He approached the children and smiled before taking on his dog form. The small children, appearing to be about four to seven years in age looked entertained and started playing with the "man-puppy." Severus snickered when he heard the four year old call Sirius that. The former wanted man looked like he was in his element, the center of attention.

Severus finished eating his own lunch and stood up, wanting to get to his classroom to assess the damage that most likely resulted in the week that The Dragon trainer had been taking over his classes so that he could stay with Harry. Not that he was ungrateful, The second-oldest son of the Weasley family was pretty decent in Potions, and had been one of the best outside of Raveclaw when he was a student, but it didn't stop the current first years from making mistakes in class.

Walking back to the Dungeons, Severus' mind resumed its thoughts on the date he and Harry would have in two nights. He had to admit the idea made him nervous. Being a Slytherin, dates really weren't anything he was familiar with. It was quite a jump between casual sex and marriages simply to keep blood pure and power and wealth on the incline. Even a year ago, he would have never thought he'd ever think to actually take time to build a proper relationship with anyone, especially the Gryffindor he was married to. When he had asked Harry to start over and go out with him, he had only suggested things that were told in stories. Harry had said he didn't think that Severus walked in the moonlight, and he was right. Stalking the Halls for students out after curfew didn't count, and Severus did think the idea for a romantic stroll under the moon sounded pointless, But he wanted to get it right. And if that's what Gryffindors think of when they think of romance, Severus had no problem with trying it.

Making dinner, Severus paused, frowning. He had told Harry that he would make him dinner. Why had he said that? Severus didn't have the slightest idea of how to cook a meal. He had House-elves to deal with that. But then again, how much different could it be from Potion making?

An angry voice yanked him from his thoughts, "That just goes to show you how stupid you kind are! Especially whomever this girl is. She must be pretty desperate, A total-" the sound of skin hitting skin put a stop to the woman's speech.

"Pick on me all you want, I'm used to it. But don't ever say anything about my Bond-mate!" Harry's voice vibrated to his ears.

Severus quickened his pace and rounded the corner in time to see Petunia grab Harry's robes and raising her fist to strike. "You-ungrateful-little-freak!" she screeched.

Severus ran forward and grabbed Petunia's wrist tightly. Startled, Petunia dropped Harry and turned to look at him. Severus was furious, it was all her could do to not reach for his wand or strangle the woman. "I would think twice about striking Harry If I were you." He growled, barely recognizing his own voice.

"And who are you?" Petunia sneered back at him, "What gives you the right to touch me? To order me around?"

"What gives you the right to harm my Bond-mate in any way, Petunia Dursley?" he demanded. Her attitude was not helping him calm down.

"A-aunt Petunia, This is Professor Severus Snape." Harry said, sounding startled.

"Well! Unhand me now before my Husband and I sue you!"

"I asked you what gives you the right to lay hand on Harry." Severus demanded again. The woman actually thought he feared the Muggle authorities?

"The Boy is my Nephew. He's under my custody."

Severus had heard Harry call him his bond-mate to the woman. Surely she knew that she no longer held custody over her Sister's son? "The young man is my Bond-mate. And he's my responsibility."

"Bond-mate, bond-mate, bond-mate! What the hell is with all these bonds I hear about? It means nothing! You can't tell me that-"

"When I say that Harry Potter is my Bond-mate, I mean of coarse that he and I are married. Your claim of him is void. You have no right to touch him in any way." He tightened his grip on the woman's wrist as she tried to yank away.

"Married?" she looked between the two wizards, "So, The freak's Queer as well?"

'Queer?' Severus was confused by the term, she obviously had an alternative definition to the word than he did, and one thing was sure by the way it was spat off her tongue and how Harry seemed to flinch, the word held a nasty meaning. "If you dare say anything about my Bond-mate again, I swear I will curse you, your son, and your husband so badly you would beg Harry to counter it! Now, the other squibs are up those steps and through the first passage on your left. I suggest you hurry to them."

As soon as he released her, Petunia rushed away with from him, shooting him a nasty look before disappearing up the steps. Severus turned to look at Harry Gently, "Are you alright, Harry?" he asked worried over how the encounter had affected the boy's mind

Harry looked at him in silence for a moment, making no attempt to answer. The silence worried him, "Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said finally, avoiding eye-contact.

Severus wasn't convinced, he looked his bond-mate up and down before spotting a faint red mark on the boy's cheek, as if she had hit him before Severus had shown up. He hadn't gotten there in time. Severus stepped forward and pulled Harry to his chest, holding him tightly, trying to comfort him. "Sorry, Harry." He whispered apologizing for not protecting him sooner.

Severus' mind went back to that insult Petunia had spat out. What had it meant? She said it after finding out that Bond-mates were married. The woman had seemed shocked… why? Because they were both men? "Harry, Do Muggles have something against marriage between two members of the same gender?"

"Some do. Muggles grow up thinking that romance can only be between a man and a woman. Though lately homosexual and bisexual Muggles have been more open about it, they are still treated differently." Harry nodded.

"That's why you objected to our marriage because I was a man." He muttered, thinking back to there wedding night.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, as if he regretted his objections that night.

Severus was about to tell Harry that it didn't matter when Dobby appeared holding Harry's school bag.

"Dobby bring Master Harry Potter's things."

Harry pulled out of Severus' embrace and took his bag from the House elf with a smile, "Thank you Dobby." The House elf beamed before disappearing again.

"I should get to class. I've missed too much school this year." Harry said.

Severus frowned, he didn't want to risk Harry running into that horrible woman again, but he had his own work to do and it wasn't fair to Charlie to have him continue to do his share of the work wile he followed Harry around. "I need to see the Damage that Charlie Weasley has done to my Potions classes over the past week."

Severus paused, staring after Harry before turning towards the Potions room, only to come face-to-face with Sirius who looked like he was smirking and frowning at the same time, his arms crossed over his chest. The sight seemed rather odd to Severus who found he didn't know what to say.

"I told myself that I would stay out of it from now on… that you weren't that bad… for a Slytherin. And for whatever reason, Harry trusts you, he depends on you, and he is starting to care for you. I'm not blind, I see how he looks at you, I know how he talks to you. I just want to tell you one thing. If you hurt him in any way, you'll have me to deal with. I think I can hate you again if that happens."

Severus sighed, "I think the only people in this castle that you should worry about hurting Harry are the Dursleys. I can assure you that I am making a conscious effort to not make any thoughtless mistakes that could hurt him."

Sirius' strange expression morphed into a smile, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prank to pull on a certain ungrateful squib."

"I would suggest getting the Weasley twins to help you." Severus suggested, knowing that in this case there unruly tendencies would for once serve a purpose he could agree with.

Sirius grinned wider, "Now you're thinking like a Gryffindor!"

"Oh no, It's finally happened, hanging around with Gryffindors all the time is starting to infect me. I should go lock myself in with all my Slytherins to undo the damage." He joked.

"Yup! That's us, nasty diseases, the lot of us. Watch out, I hear we are fatal to snakes."

"I hear that you are fatal to yourselves as well, suffering from your own side-effects."

"Well, As long as the Snakes go before the Lions then we'll be fine." Sirius Smirked before turning and disappearing around the corner.

Severus smirked and continued on his way. Glancing back, the smirk faded from his face, the conversation had felt quite civil. Despite the insults thrown, no, insult wasn't the right word for it. Jokes. He had been joking with the man he had sworn he would never get along with. And this wasn't the first time they had gotten along. Sirius had even offered himself as Severus' second at the Ministry.

"This doesn't mean we are friends." He groaned to himself, deciding that they were only getting along for Harry's sake.

Satisfied with his reasoning, Severus walked into the Potions classroom and looked around. Everything was as he had left it; no signs of any accidents could be seen. Fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were settling in their seats, already ready for class, large golden cauldrons sinning on each table.

Severus frowned, there wasn't any potions that called for the use of gold cauldrons that fifth year students would brew. He walked over to a cauldron and peered in at the glowing pink potion already half brewed inside. A sweet smell drifted upwards and caught his attention fully.

"Weasley!" he shouted angrily, causing the students to all jump and mute there mutterings.

Charlie Weasley popped his head out of the storage closet, "Oh, you are back. I didn't know if you would be back in the classroom today or not. Thought you would want one more day for rest properly now that your Bond-mate is awake." He paused, taking in Severus' scowl, "Is there a problem?"

"A problem? Mr. Weasley, what is this?" Severus asked, jabbing his finger at the golden cauldron near him.

Charlie frowned, "Do you not recognize it? I would have thought you would know this one."

"I am not amused by your needless sense of humor, Mr. Weasley."

"Its Amortentia, sir." Spoke up a soft, slightly distant voice behind him.

Severus turned to look at Luna Lovegood who smiled at him, seemingly pleased about something.

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood." He said before turning back to Charlie, "Love potions are restricted. The ability to brew them is not determined by skill, but special case permission from at least ten of the elder members of the Potion Makers Guild who hold a high seat. On top of that, the potion is banned from the school grounds, anyone caught with such a potion is eligible for expulsion and trial, making the presents of this potion here quite illegal." As Severus spoke, he was vaguely aware of the students around him gasping and stepping away from the cauldrons, "So tell me, why are you having students brew this potion?"

"Just to liven the place up a bit. The potions you teach fifth years aren't exciting."

"So you risk their futures, my job, and my position in the guild?"

"Don't worry! I already put the required amount of Chimaera hair to void all use of the potion. It can't be used as anything, It's practically a big batch of air-fresheners."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down, "Dispose of the potions properly, Mr. Weasley. And you will be replacing all the wasted ingredients."

"What? Not going to take points from Gryffindor?"

"Unfortunately, you are no longer a student here."

"Darn, I had hoped to lighten the mood with that one. You are no fun, Professor."

"Dispose of the potions properly, Mr. Weasley." Severus said again.

"Fine, fine."

"Any other surprises I should know about?" Severus asked, wondering briefly as to why none of the Ravenclaws had known about the restrictions on the potion they were brewing. Research was, after all, a Ravenclaw's forte.

"No… the older students are brewing potions for the Muggles, and the younger students are sticking to the curriculum… I just let them choose the order."

The rest of the day was all one big headache for Severus. His fifth, sixth, and seventh year students had bombarded him with questions, double-guessing themselves with there potions, overly careful in not making mistakes for the Muggle's sakes. He had finally found himself at his desk showing the classes step-by-step the proper way to do everything as they copied his words closely. Even Neville had taken care to show him each ingredient before slipping it into his cauldron.

The younger students on the other hand conducted themselves as usual, the problem was that no two students were brewing the same potion, causing the classes to be chaotic. Ingredients were mixed around and Severus couldn't catch mistakes fast enough to stop explosions. Luckily no student needed to be sent to the Hospital wing. Severus took care of the students himself, though a few students from his Slytherin Gryffindor second year class had to go to there next class with leaves growing out their heads. The problem would clear up itself in a day or two so Severus didn't see the need to waste more time fixing up that mistake.

He sat back behind his desk after his last class left the room and contemplated grabbing a pepper-up potion before Dinner. He had a few choice words for Charlie next time he saw him. Perhaps he should ask Dumbledore to find an alternate substitute for his class should something else happen. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. Not for the first time, he wished he could take Harry someplace safe and forget about the rest of the world. But it was impossible. The world needed Harry, and Harry would never go for the idea. The Gryffindor's sense of responsibility was too great for him to even bring up the idea.

Severus stiffened when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and grimaced as he saw Petunia looking down her nose at him.

"Merlin, will this day never end?" he muttered as he stood up.

"As much as I hate being near a freak like you by my own will, I have something to say to you." She sneered.

"Very well, if you will wait to step into my office then." Severus said knowing we would not get out of whatever it was the woman had come to talk about. He led her to his office off the classroom and closed the door behind her. He sat at his desk and opened a drawer and pulled out two yellow potions, shoving one at her, "Drink this."

The woman sneered, "And why should I drink anything you offer me?"

"It's not an offer. I wont talk to you unless we are both under the effect of a calming potion. Wile I could live just fine with cursing you or even strangling you, you are still family to Harry, and he would be angry with me if I did anything to you, despite how you treat him. This will ensure we both remain civil to one another."

"A civilized conversation? With the likes of your kind?"

"Would you rather have our chat at wand-point?" Severus asked, pulling out his wand. The woman stared at the wand with alarm. He set it down, "Then drink the potion." He said, uncorking his own and swallowing the yellow contents.

Petunia grimaced at the taste of the potion she hesitantly drank, but she still refused to sit.

"Now that that's over with, what did you come to talk about?"

"You and my nephew. How dare you think you can simply get…. Married to an under-aged boy without even notifying Vernon and I." she said getting strait to the point.

"Why do you care? Based on how you have treated him wile he was in your custody, you should be pleased that he is no longer your responsibility. Unless you are more upset over the fact that you seem to have lost yourself a servant?"

"He worked to pay us back for our kindness of putting a roof over his ungrateful head, clothes on his disgusting body, and food in his stomach."

"You locked him in a closet, you starved him to the point of malnutrition. You dressed him in what I assume was your son's old clothes after they were too small and ragged to look good on your spoiled son. You beat him. Do you feel that he needed to pay you back for that 'kindness' as well?"

"The brat could never do anything right. We simply punished him for his mistakes. It is no crime to punish a misbehaved child."

"Did you ever punish your fat son? For anything?"

"Dudley is a good boy. I'm so proud of him for not picking up any bad habits from-"

"What did you do to Harry's hand when he was looking at your formal dinner table?" Severus asked suddenly. The question had popped into his head as suddenly as he asked it. He remembered how Harry had been rubbing his hand before the two of them had left for the Snape family dinner months earlier.

"What?" Petunia seemed to have been taken by surprise.

"Harry kept rubbing his hand when we were about to leave for a formal dinner with my brothers and sister. He said something about not knowing anything about formal dinners. That the closest he had gotten to one was seeing your table setting. He didn't say anything else, but the way he rubbed his hand I know that you did something to it."

The woman looked insulted, "How dare you assume that I-" Severus glared at her and she sighed, "The boy dirtied my good silver… so I washed his filthy hand. That is all."

"Harry wouldn't have such a unconscious gesture if you had simply washed his hands." He glared, the calming potion doing it's job, keeping him from reaching out to choke the truth from the woman. Then a though struck him, "How hot was the water you used?"

His accusation seemed well placed, as the woman scowled, "How should I know? The kettle had been on the heat, but it hadn't whistled yet."

Severus wanted to curse and strangle the woman, he wanted to shower her with scolding hot water right where she stood, but the potion helped him stay under control. This was supposed to be a civilized conversation between two adults after all.

"How I treated the boy when he misbehaved is not what I came here to talk about." She said in attempt to retake control over the conversation."

"Very well…."

"You are a teacher at this school, are you not?"

"I am."

"The boy, he is not one of your students?"

"He is."

"It is illegal for a teacher to be involved with a student." She announced with a gleam in her eye. "You can lose your job for this."

"Ours was an arranged marriage. We had no relationship more than the normal teacher-student relationship before our wedding night. Our actions and relationship that have formed after that night are all completely legal."

"How could it be arranged if Vernon and I were not involved?"

"The arrangement was not made by anyone, but a magical artifact called the Marriage stone. Something we would have never used if you and your husband had treated Harry better."

"You are blaming this all on us?"

"Harry and I both did not want to become Bond-mates. In fact, we hated each other at the time. But because of the current political problem we were in, and with how you treated Harry, we had to do something. Either way he'd no longer be returning to your care this summer. Not that I wish things had been solved differently. I can't imagine living without Harry now."

"You are a pedophile!" she accused, determined to win the debate she had started.

"I do not see how our privet life is any of your concern, but in the wizarding world, wizards and witches become of age at seventeen. But they can marry at fifteen. If they do, they are legally an adult as if they were seventeen. But rest assured, your nephew's virtue is still intact."

Petunia silently fumed for a moment, and Severus wondered if the woman would leave.

"You are a man. What kind of disgusting world is this where you would let some stupid rock force a boy to marry a man?"

"Mrs. Dursley, might I point out to you that here there is nothing wrong with two men or two women to love each other. It is hardly anything to catch attention when we also have interspecies marriages which only causes a small reaction if any at all."

The woman looked horrified, "Species?"

"Yes, Like Veelas or centaurs. Even Giants."

Petunia looked like she would be sick.

Severus smiled, "Now, if there is nothing else, I do have some things to attend to."


	3. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Date Night

Harry tried to pay attention in his History of Magic class, something he had been trying to do since he had come to realize that there was still so much about his world he did not know. But the Ghost professor was still as monotone as ever, and Harry found himself distracted, fidgeting in his seat, lost in thought. It was Friday and once class ended, Harry would meet Severus for there date.

He wondered if they would really do everything Severus had listed when he had asked Harry to go out with him. Though he would be disappointed if they ended up skipping the dancing part. Harry had danced before at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he hadn't had much fun since everyone's eyes had been upon him and the other champions, he had worried the whole time that he would step on Parvati's feet or cause them to fall. But learning to dance with Severus in private was completely different. It was a reason to get close to the man.

Sure, learning the art of the sword was like dancing, Harry had come to realize that on his own, but it was a dance with distance. But actual dancing, leaning into each other, resting his head on his shoulder, spinning around the floor as one until finally leaning in for a kiss like he had seen in the muggle movies that his Aunt watched…. Harry felt himself blush.

"Harry! Class is over, mate." Ron said, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Wh-what? Oh, sorry."

"Honestly, You really should pay better attention in class Harry." Hermione said as she gathered her notes and books into her bag, "Are you alright? You look kind of flushed. Is it your scar?"

"No, I'm fine, really. My scar hasn't bothered me since last week…"

"That's good then. Ron and I are going to go visit Hagrid, want to come? We really haven't had much of a chance to go see him this year."

Harry shoved his books into his bag and stood up, "Not tonight. I already have plans. Maybe we can all go tomorrow to see him."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, "Plans with Professor Snape?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, he just seemed like he was in a good mood today. Only took five points from Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"And it's still feels strange sometimes to have you making plans with Snape, and having Malfoy hanging out with us all the time." Ron sighed.

Harry shrugged, "Things change. Though there are some things I wish had stayed the same."

"We all do." Hermione said, patting her friend on the shoulder, "You should get going if you don't want to make him wait for you."

Harry grinned at her and followed his two friends out of the classroom.

Stepping through the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, Harry found no sign of Severus. He walked across the room and peered into the bedroom, the room looked just like he had left it when he left for breakfast that morning. It seemed strange; Severus's last class that day had gotten out two hours before Harry's. But then again, they hadn't talked about when they would have their date that evening. Harry had just assumed it would be directly after classes.

Shrugging to himself, Harry stepped into the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit. Peering into the mirror reveled that he still had some dirt on his face and in his hair from Care of Magical creatures class, one of the few classes he had that was sticking to the normal curriculum. Sighing, he stripped out of his school uniform and stepped into the shower, cleaning himself quickly.

As Harry dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, he contemplated on if he should take the time to attempt to tame his hair. Then he remembered when he had been getting himself ready for the Yule Ball that he had gotten his comb stuck in his hair and ended up breaking it when Ron had helped pry it back out. Letting his hair stay as it normally did, Harry walked into the bedroom and opened his wardrobe.

After spending what he felt was too much time choosing what to wear, Harry finally pulled on a pair of black slacks and a plain, but nice, off-white shirt that Severus had bought him.

Severus still hadn't returned yet and Harry felt his stomach twist as he sat in his chair near the fireplace to wait. What was taking Severus so long? He was sure the man hadn't forgotten, he had seemed just as excited for the date as Harry felt. Perhaps Severus had a lot more work to do than normal. Maybe a potion blew up in his last class, or he had to give someone detention…. Or maybe he had run into Aunt Petunia again? Harry wouldn't put it past his mother's sister to give the Potions master a hard time now that she knew that he was close to Harry.

A smell caught his attention, ripping him from his thoughts: smoke, the smell of something burning. It was not the normal smell of the logs burning in the fireplace, it was an unpleasant smell that made Harry leap to his feet and follow it to Severus' private potions lab. Black smoke greeted him when he opened the door. Coughing, he used his wand to blow the smoke from the room.

Looking around the room, Harry could hardly keep from laughing. Part of the room had been transformed into a kitchen, and Severus stood looking stunned and red-faced with a cookbook in one hand, and a pot with some unknown burnt contents smoking in the other.

"Harry," Severus Blushed.

"Severus… Do you know how to cook?"

"I assumed it wasn't so different from potions making."

Harry chuckled, "Trust me, if the two were that similar, I'd be one of your best students. Here, let me take over here. You look like you need a shower."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, My Aunt would have me cook all the meals when there wasn't any guests coming over or I wasn't in trouble. I had to learn quickly to cook well, if it didn't taste good I was punished."

Severus didn't press the subject and allowed Harry to take over the job of preparing dinner. After Severus left to shower, Harry took inventory of the food and spices that were still usable and got to work.

The last thing Severus had expected to do when he had set to making dinner for his date with Harry was to set anything on fire. He had been so sure that cooking and Potions were similar and he'd have no problems. Yet he had succeeded in burning everything beyond recognition. And what's worse? Harry had seen it. It bothered him to realize how embarrassed he felt when he saw Harry in the doorway laughing.

He climbed into the shower and sighed, the warm water hitting his body. The date hadn't started yet and already things weren't turning out as he had planned. The question was, Did Harry mind having to take over making dinner? He had said he always did the cooking for the Dursleys, it was possible that having to cook for Severus were bringing back bad memories. Would it ruin the boy's mood for the date? Severus hadn't thought of that when he had left the chore to his Bond-mate. He had been fed up with cooking, and embarrassed that Harry had seen, so he was quick to leave.

Severus got out of the shower and quickly dressed, combed and tied his hair back. He walked out of the bedroom, stopping mid-stride. Harry had not only finished preparing the meal, but had also set a table for dinner. The table Harry normally sat at when he did his homework or was working on translating Slytherin's books of light had been moved in front of the fireplace and had been fitted with a green tablecloth. Candles had been placed in the center of the table in a simple yet elegant arrangement. The table had been set with the silver and fine china, two daggers at either place glittered in the light from both the candles and the fireplace.

The door to the potions lab opened and Harry walked into the room carrying two plates of food. The boy smiled when he saw Severus, "I hope I set everything up properly."

Severus nodded, "I hadn't expected you to do this."

"I had time wile the food cooked."

"I'm sorry you had to do the cooking."

Harry shrugged, "I enjoy it sometimes. I hope you like roast duck. There wasn't much left to work from so Dobby brought me some ingredients from the kitchen."

"You had time to roast a duck? How long was I in the shower?"

"I… used a spell I saw Mrs. Weasley use once to speed up the cooking process. I just hope it worked. I never cooked with magic before." Harry admitted as he set the plates of food down on either side of the table.

Severus sat down, "I'm sure it turned out fine."

Harry smiled, his cheeks turning pink as he sat down across from him. He looked down at the silver. It was obvious that Harry was still uncomfortable with the idea of using a dagger to eat, but it seemed that he wanted to try it. Perhaps the boy wanted to impress Severus by eating the proper way, rather than going strait to the muggle fork that sat next to the jeweled dagger on the crisp white napkin next to his plate.

Severus thought about grabbing his own fork to show Harry that he wasn't obligated to eat properly. He didn't care how Harry ate, and it was a private dinner. But Severus himself had never used a fork before and he could only assume that he should hold it like a spoon, wile using a knife to cut the meat smaller so that the small prongs of the fork could hold it. The process seemed overly complicated for the simple task of eating. Giving up the idea, he reached for his dagger, "You can use the fork, Harry, and you should know that it doesn't make me uncomfortable."

"I know." He said, picking up the dagger and turning it over in his hand, "But I think I should start using daggers, Hermione mentioned that because I am…. Who I am, I may end up attending more formal dinners than I care to admit. It would be nice to not have to worry if they put out forks or not."

"I hadn't thought of that, but it is highly likely." Severus agreed, "Shall I teach you now?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I know how to, its just a matter of getting comfortable with eating with a dagger and getting to the point where I no longer worry about cutting myself, just point out to me if I do something wrong."

"Alright, but you can switch to the fork at any time."

Harry smiled and slowly stabbed the hunk of roast duck that sat on his plate.

Severus followed Harry's lead and started to eat. It had been quite a long time since he had last had duck, and the taste almost made him gasp, "Harry, this is delicious." The bird seemed to melt in his mouth.

Harry grinned, "Are you sure it's not dry?"

"Dry? That would be the last word I would use to describe it."

"Uncle Vernon always would complain that it's dry."

"Well, the man has no taste." Severus assured his Bond-mate, "This is some of the best duck I have ever had."

Harry smiled again and they continued to eat in silence for a wile. Severus wanted to start a conversation but didn't know what to start talking about. The ideas that did pop into his head seemed inappropriate for a date, or he found he didn't want to bring it up in fear of sounding stupid. His sudden shyness alarmed him. Certainly he didn't care about what Harry would think of him if he suddenly started talking about work, or Harry's schooling…. No, that wasn't right, he did care, and he knew he cared what Harry thought of him more than anyone else.

"There is something I have wanted to ask you, Severus." Harry said suddenly, pulling Severus out of his thoughts and ending the silence between them.

"Yes?"

"We have been doing a lot of research the past few days… Hermione, Ron, Draco, and I…. and we read that a forced slumber could be taken over by another forced slumber of a different type…"

"This is true, for the most part." Severus nodded, not knowing where the comment was headed. The way Gryffindor's think often confused him, "But the new spell must be stronger than the first."

"What about potions?"

"The same."

"The Spell Voldemort used; though he cast it on the world, how powerful is the spell itself?"

"The spell he used is a medium level spell. He probably chose it simply because he didn't think that you would be able to counter it like you did. He assumed that it would affect everyone else, and he would have nothing to worry about."

"And the Drought of the Living Death? It is a higher level?"

Severus frowned, "It is true, the potion could be used on the muggles and then we could awaken them the same as we awoke Lupin from the potion's affects." He admitted, knowing where the boy's mind had gone, "But Harry, The potion is not ever kept in large quantities. There is not much use for it most of the time. Hospitals keep just enough in stock for small scale emergencies. The potion takes a good number of rare magical ingredients, which makes it expensive to make. And not to mention the time it takes to brew… The Muggles would awaken before the potion is nearly half completed."

"Oh." Harry sighed, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"If it had been that easy we would have started brewing it soon after starting to collect Muggles."

"I know…"

"Everyone is looking for a way to wake the Muggles. But right now it looks like we just have to wait it out. It's just the most realistic solution at the moment."

"And… Voldemort, has there still been no sign of him?"

"None… Unless, is your scar…?"

"No, nothing, and it kind of worries me."

Severus's confusion flooded his face, "Don't you only feel your scar hurt when he is extremely happy or angry?"

"Normally, yes."

"Well, if you have felt nothing, it means he hasn't found out that his plan didn't work."

"And that he hasn't yet assumed that it has." Harry pointed out, "So what is he up to that he hasn't found out either way yet? Is there another part to his secret that we don't know about?"

Silence fell between them again. Severus didn't know how to respond. It would be wrong to tell Harry not to worry about it, because if he was right, Harry would feel responsible for Voldemort's actions again. But he didn't want to let Harry worry about everything like he did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such things this evening." Harry sighed, looking down at his plate of half-eaten food.

Severus reached across the table and gave Harry's hand a small squeeze, "It's on everyone's mind."

Harry gave him a small smile, "I know, we can't save everyone, but we're saving all we can. Even Draco Malfoy has pointed that out to me. But I wish I could do more."

"We will continue to try to find a way to wake them faster." Severus assured Harry.

Harry's green eyes shifted away from Severus before snapping back to hold his gaze, "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed, "You really don't have to apologize, Harry."

"I feel I do. Here we are having a nice dinner and I start talking about depressing things."

"Our date does not change everything else that is happening in the world, Harry, and you are in the center of it all. I'd be worried if you had never brought it up with me."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them again. The night wasn't turning out to be the way that Severus had imagined it to. True, this was his first real date, but he had imagined that over dinner they would talk more and get to know each other better by doing so. But so far they had only talked about Harry's cooking and about what was on everyone's mind. Maybe he should have gotten some advice from a Gryffindor. Not Sirius Black, of course, he didn't want to think of the man's reaction to the idea of Harry going on a date with him. True they were getting along better but Severus wasn't sure how Sirius would react to the news, or what the man might assume was Severus' motives for the end of the night. Remus would have been a better choice. The former werewolf would have answered his questions, and maybe dinner would be going smoother than it was.

"Harry-"

"So-" At the same moment Severus and Harry started to speak.

"Sorry." They both said, urging the other to speak first.

"Y-you first." Harry said, his cheeks growing pink in the candlelight.

"No, you go ahead… I wasn't going to say anything important."

"Neither was I." Harry admitted.

"I see." Severus said feeling disappointed.

Silence fell again, but Harry was faster to interrupt it, "So how were classes?"

Severus stared at Harry for a moment, stunned by the sudden question.

Harry looked away, blushing, "I-I meant teaching…. or potions, or…."

Severus gave a small chuckle, "Teaching isn't as difficult as being a student, but just as frustrating. Though it has been a while sense a student blew up my classroom. How are yours?"

Harry slipped the last bite of food off his dagger and into his mouth, pleased with himself for his performance of using the traditional way of eating. Severus had only corrected him once on his posture while using the dagger.

Conversation had started out slow, but over the course of the meal they both seemed to relax and speak more openly, getting to know each other better. Though Harry was still embarrassed that he, in desperation to break the awkward silence between them, had asked Severus a question that Hermione would often ask him and Ron casually. Asking about Classes seemed natural, until he realized that the man he had asked had not been a student for years. But the question had amused Severus, and succeeded in killing the silence for the rest of the meal.

Harry watched Severus as he finished his meal and smiled across the table, "Are you finished eating?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Severus took out his wand and flicked it over the table, banishing the dirty plates and silver. He then proceeded to use his wand to clear an area of the room, moving the furniture to the walls.

Harry realized what was happening when Snape pointed his wand at the old phonograph that Severus usually kept in the library. As soft classical music filled the room Severus held his hand out to Harry, "Do you still wish to learn to dance?"

Harry grinned and took the man's hand, "I've been looking forward to it."

Severus smiled and led Harry to the center of the room.

"Will you be leading? You are taller."

"Normally between two men the taller man leads," Severus nodded, "But if you want to lead, I won't stop you."

Harry shook his head, "I didn't even lead during the Yule Ball, Parvati steered me in a small circle the whole time. And we only danced for one song."

Severus seemed amused by Harry's confession, "She did a good job of hiding it."

"You were watching?"

"Everyone was watching, Harry."

Severus gently placed his hand on Harry's hip, and Harry, not knowing exactly what to do mimicked how he remembered Parvati had placed her hands. Severus said nothing so Harry assumed he had guessed right.

"This is a fairly simple waltz, but quite popular. It's also a step up from how you danced at the Yule Ball two years ago."

"I'll try not to step on your feet."

Severus led Harry slowly through the steps of the waltz a few times before speeding up to match the music. Harry stared down at his feet, memorizing how to move.

Severus lifted Harry's chin, "Memorize the feel of the movement, like you do when I teach you the art of the sword."

Harry flushed and met Severus' gaze. As green eyes met black, Severus took the opportunity to step in closer to Harry. The sudden closeness of having Severus so pressed against him sent warm shivers of excitement running up and down Harry's body and his heart leapt. He let Severus spin him to the music around the room a few times before relaxing completely, trusting his body to go through the steps correctly. He rested his head against Severus' shoulder, allowing his body to press even closer to Severus.

Harry barely noticed when the song ended and the next began. He did however notice when the phonograph began to click, signifying the end of the album. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when Severus pulled away and turned off the phonograph.

"You learned fast." Severus said in a voice that seemed pleased.

"It's late." Harry said, spotting the clock, "I didn't realize we were dancing for so long."

"The night is still young."

"But it's after curfew." Harry pointed out.

"After curfew is the best time for a walk in the moonlight."

"Are you telling me to break a rule?" Harry grinned.

"Tonight only." Severus said, letting his teaching tone back into his voice, "Besides, You'll be with me."

Harry helped Severus levitate everything back to its proper place before the two of them stepped through the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

The spring night air felt cool against Harry's face as he followed his Bond-mate out of the castle. A mist clung to the lake and shores surrounding it causing the reflection of the moon and stars on its dark surface diffuse gently on the calm waters.

Harry looked up from the gentle ripples to meet Severus' gaze. The man looked incredibly gentle surrounded by the mist from the lake. He could no longer deny that Severus was handsome, or that he was attracted to him. The hot feelings that Harry had felt many times before wile with Severus came flooding back, with it the urge to get closer to the man, to touch him. Images of his dreams with the faceless man flickered through his mind, only the man had a face this time—Severus'. What would Severus do if Harry suddenly stepped forward and kissed him? Would he be rejected? They had kissed before, but Severus had always been the one to establish the action. Even the time Harry had kissed him at the Ministry for the reporters it had been Severus who had purposed the idea. And hadn't he said he would kiss Harry goodnight at the end of the date if he wanted it? Why didn't Slytherins come with instruction manuals?

"The Squid is out." Severus said pausing along the shoreline and pointing across the water to the silhouetted arms of the giant creature reached out of the water, giving the scene a surreal look. The Giant Squid seemed to be closer to the shore then Harry had ever seen it. Normally it stayed in the center of the lake where the depth of the water was deepest.

Harry moved closer to Severus and slowly reached out and slipped his hand into Severus' large warm hand. Severus stiffened beside him and looked down at there hands then up at Harry. Harry continued to watch the squid, fully aware of Severus. He fought the urge to drop Severus' hand as he felt the man's gaze. If Severus didn't want to hold his hand, he would have to be the one to let go. But Severus relaxed and moved even closer to Harry, giving his hand a squeeze without letting go. Harry exhaled, had he been holding his breath?

"Thank you for tonight." Harry said, breaking the silence between them, "This is nice."

Severus paused before answering, "Yeah, It is nice."

Harry frowned, "Were you not expecting it to be?"

"I was hoping it would be nice. I didn't know what it would be like."

"Because it's with me?" harry asked, ready to drop Severus' hand.

"No, because it's a date."

"But you have dated before… Andre was one…."

Severus shook his head, "I was seeing him, I never dated him. There is a difference."

"Oh." Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Severus was implying. Jealousy and glee began to mix within him. "So I'm your first date?" it pleased him to know that he has taken at least one of Severus' first… something. The man had after all taken many of his firsts, and had claim to others.

Severus gave a small smile and nodded, "You are the first person I have ever wanted to have a date with."

Harry turned to face Severus and slowly began to stretch upwards, he didn't care, he wanted to kiss him, Severus' words made him feel like he needed to. His lips ached and his body felt numb. Severus seemed to sense it as he began to lean in closer to Harry, to kiss him.

The sound of water splashing barely caught either of there attention, but the feel of cold water drenching them caused them to freeze before there lips met. The feeling gone, Harry looked out towards the Squid which was retreating back to the deeper waters, splashing carelessly as it did so. Did that really happen? The whole idea seemed unbelievable to him, yet the dripping hair and clothes that clung to his and Severus' body was proof. He was at a loss for words, there was nothing he could say, and Severus wasn't speaking either.

Harry Shivered, the spring air felt much colder as it mixed with the water.

"We should head back inside and get dry clothes." Severus said after a moment.

Harry agreed and hugged himself, "It is a bit chilly."

Severus used his wand to quick-dry his and Harry's clothing so that they were not dripping though the charm did little to hide the fact that they were wet nor protected them from the chill of the spring air. Together they started back towards the castle. Harry looked around them as they walked until he spotted two figures walking towards them along the shore.

"Isn't it a bit cold yet for swimming?" Charlie grinned as he and Draco came closer, "Clothes don't do much for warmth wile swimming in cold water."

"Allowing a student out of your rooms after curfew, I see." Severus said, glancing at Draco who seemed unsure about the situation.

"I'm not the only one enjoying a night time stroll with my Bond-mate away from public eye." Charlie grinned, "We won't tell if you don't."

Harry looked up at Severus who seemed to be thinking about the situation. The man's face softened and he nodded.

"Why are you two so wet anyway?" Draco asked, obviously unable to let the question in his mind go.

"Squid." Harry muttered, unable to look at his Slytherin classmate. He didn't know how else to explain it. Every phrase his that hit his mind sounded just as stupid or embarrassing, so he stuck to one word.

Draco looked back at him with a look that did nothing to hide his confusion. Charlie on the other hand seemed to get what Harry had implied and laughed, "Well, perhaps we should take our romantic stroll elsewhere, if it's one of those nights."

"What do you mean, 'one of those nights?'" Harry asked.

"You two aren't the first ones to get splashed by the squid in the middle of the night."

"Are you talking from experience, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked in an interested voice.

"Well, sense you can't take points from Gryffindor for it, yes. I am."

"Who were you with?" Draco suddenly demanded.

"I assure you I was not with a lover, Dragon. I snuck out to help Hagrid with a new pet."

Harry felt his body shiver violently as the breeze picked up.

"You know, you should really use a charm to dry off or go back inside before Harry freezes to death." Charlie laughed, taking Draco's hand in his and leading him away from the lake.

Severus muttered the password to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Harry followed him into the main room of their living quarters. The heat from the fireplace already started to stop the shivers that rippled through his body.

"You can go change first." Severus said as the portrait door closed behind them.

Grateful, Harry nodded and walked into the bedroom. Looking at the clock on Severus' bedside table he opted to grab his pajamas rather than find another outfit. Harry sighed before turning on the shower; he couldn't remember a day where he had taken so many showers. Normally he would take one, sometimes two depending on what classes he had during the day, but here he found himself taking a third shower, given this was simply just for soaking in warmth faster than sitting in front of the fire.

His shower was short, hopping out as soon as the warmth from the hot water reached his bones. He dried his hair and slipped into his pajamas before walking back out to the living room where Severus was staring into the fire.

"I'm done." He informed his Bond-mate as he sat don on the couch.

Silently, the man got up and walked into the bedroom to do the same things that Harry had done.

Harry didn't wait long before Severus came back into the living room and sat down on the other side of the couch, also in his pajamas.

"I'm sorry our walk was cut so short." The man sighed in a gentle voice.

"It's fine." Harry grinned, "It was unexpected, but that didn't stop it from being fun." He had been too shocked and cold at the time to put much thought into the situation, but wile he waited for Severus to get out of the shower, his mind couldn't help but wander to thoughts about how attractive the man had been dripping wet. The water had loosened the black ribbon that he normally tied his hair back with and locks of hair had fallen to frame his face.

Severus was now dry but he had not put his hair back up after drying it properly. Unable to stop himself, Harry leaned over towards Severus and pushed a lock of hair behind the man's ear. Startled by his sudden action, Harry froze and snapped his hand back away, "Sorry." He muttered, shifting his gaze away from Severus' shocked face. The man obviously hadn't expected Harry to touch him.

Harry didn't expect Severus to scold him, He had a feeling that the relationship between them had passed that. They were sharing a legitimate date night together after all. But he didn't expect the man to take the sudden intimate touch as an invitation. But that was just it, wasn't it? Harry's action had been very intimate.

As soon as Harry snapped his hand away, Severus leaned forward himself, reaching out with his large warm hand and cupped Harry's face, pulling the younger man closer to him until their lips met in a soft kiss. Harry barely heard himself give a soft moan as his lips parted and let Severus deepen the kiss. All at once Severus's smell, his taste, and the feel of his power beneath his skin overwhelmed Harry. Harry let his eyes close to better saver the passionate kiss, and he felt Severus shift closer yet. He could feel himself becoming aroused quickly, the sudden rush of blood making him pleasantly dizzy.

Harry shifted along with Severus so that he was pinned down to the couch where he could feel quite clearly that he was not the only one that had gotten hard. Harry flushed and nearly broke the kiss in a gasp. Severus ground himself against Harry, allowing a moan of pleasure to escape, the sound sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Harry." He whispered as the kiss ended, leaving Harry to catch his breath. His voice deep and thick with emotion.

Harry looked up into Severus' dark eyes and couldn't help but to snake his arms around his Bond-mate's neck and stealing another kiss from him. Severus melted into the kiss right away, his hands exploring Harry's body. Their tongues danced as the kiss intensified, and Severus rubbed his body against Harry's which had quickly grown hot with arousal. Harry slid a hand down over Severus' chest, silently begging the man not to stop. As soon as he made the silent plea, Severus suddenly froze, and slowly pushed himself up off Harry, his black eyes holding a haunted look.

"Severus?" Harry gasped, looking at the man through hooded eyes.

"Sorry… I can't."

Can't? Can't what? Harry couldn't make sense of the words spoken to him, "Why? Why do you always pull away like that?" Harry pushed himself up and waited for an answer, "You didn't hurt me." He added after thinking that maybe the man was worried he had done something Harry wasn't ready for or didn't want, like the time Harry had found Severus taking a dagger to his Dark Mark, or the times when Severus had been angry with him, or jealous, and ended up kissing him.

"No… no it's not that, Harry." Severus sighed, gripping the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Is it Voldemort? Do you feel anything?" Harry asked, worried.

"Not… precisely. I just can't let myself loose control with you. I'm supposed to protect you."

"What do you mean?" Severus was making less and less sense.

"Harry, the Dark Mark allows Voldemort free use of my power."

Harry nodded, he knew this. The absence of Severus and all the Death Eaters at the gathering had been proof enough.

"What if he can gain use of yours too through me? I can't let that happen."

Harry felt himself pale, "Oh." He choked out. He was right. Hermione had said something about the joining of power could be a byproduct of sex, and if Voldemort already had access to Severus' power, then it could be entirely possible for him to have access to Harry's as well under those circumstances. Anger began to boil within Harry. Voldemort, it seemed, had too much control over Harry's life. He took away Harry's Parents, he caused so much death, he caused the whole wizarding world to rely on him, and now he even has a wall built within Harry's personal life. Not that Harry was sure he was ready to have sex, when he thought about it he was sure he wasn't, but when Severus kissed him like that, touched him…. Harry could hardly think and he doubted that he would be able to—or even want to stop Severus from going all the way with him.

"So now what do we do?" he asked.

Severus gave harry an amused look, "I've been meaning to look into finding a solution to breaking the bond I unknowingly made with Voldemort."

"How?"

"I still have Albus' pensive. I put my memory of my joining into it to study. I just have yet to find the time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hello readers. I just wanted to tell you that this is the last chapter that I have finished. So from now on the updates will be a bit longer of a wait. Not only did I write these three and a half chapters a wile ago, but I also now have a office job so I cant sit at my computer writing all day like I used to. I'd also like to say that I am open to any suggestions. so don't be shy. your suggestions may just help me get you chapters faster. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
